1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key rings and openers thereof and more particularly pertains to a new key ring opener assembly for prying open the key ring so that keys and other objects can be placed upon the key ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key rings and openers thereof is known in the prior art. More specifically, key rings and openers thereof heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,097; 5,239,951; 5,746,167; 6,032,630; 5,931,125; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 440,837.
While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new key ring opener assembly. The prior art includes inventions key ring openers of various structures used to spread apart the segments of the key ring.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new key ring opener assembly which has many of the advantages of the key rings and openers thereof mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new key ring opener assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art key ring and openers thereof, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a key ring having end portions overlapping ring segments thereof; and also includes a key ring opener being connectable to the key ring and being generally a thin rigid piece with flat first and second sides for spreading apart a selected end portion and a selected ring segment of the key ring to allow keys and other objects to be placed on the key ring; and further includes a connector for connecting the key ring opener to the key ring. None of the prior art describes the particular structure of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the key ring opener assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new key ring opener assembly which has many of the advantages of the key rings and openers thereof mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new key ring opener assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art key rings and openers thereof, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new key ring opener assembly for prying open the key ring so that keys and other objects can be placed upon the key ring.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new key ring opener assembly that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new key ring opener assembly that allows the user to attach the key ring opener to the key ring and to spread apart ring segments to enable for the user to easily place keys and other objects on the key ring and also to remove keys and objects from the key ring.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.